CROOKED
by Titan18
Summary: Melihat sorot mata Kris, Tao sadar bahwa 'Jebakan'nya berhasil. Kris akan jatuh padanya, dan Zhang Yi Xing? Tao punya rencana lain untuk sepupunya itu. "Hancurkan Wu Yi Fan, dan jika saatnya itu tiba Aku menjadi menjadi Xiongmao hanya untukmu". [ Sekuel 'Cánpò dì tiānshǐ ( Broken Angel )' ] . [BL - KrisTaoHun] Don't LIKE Don't READ
1. Chapter 1 - It Started

.

.

CROOKED

[ Sekuel **Cánpò dì tiānsh****ǐ**** ( Broken Angel ****) **]

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Zhang Yi Xing / Lay

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah instrument manis menggema disetiap sudut sebuah ruangan apartemen kelas atas yang ditempati Huang Zi Tao, namja manis dengan surai pirang yang membingkai wajah cantiknya tampak bersantai pada sofa empuknya.

Sebatang rokok yang menyala sudah setengah bagian bertengger antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya, sesekali Tao menghisap kandungan _nikotin_ itu sedalam-dalamnya.

Didepannya hanya terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan sebuah _handycam_ yang menampilkan sebuah video '_wedding day_' diatas kapal pesiar yang cukup mewah.

Huang Zi Tao tertawa mengejek. "Oh Tuhan, kalian terlihat sangat serasi"

.

.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

Pintu terbuka, mengalihkan beberapa siswa yang masih setia mendengar Seongsaenim mengajar.

"Maaf mengganggu Mr. Park saya hanya ingin mengantar siswa pindahan baru" ujar Mrs. Choi ramah.

Sang wanita paruh baya itu melangkah dengan diikuti seorang namja yang berpenampilan biasa, rambut hitamnya sangat lebat dengan sebuah kaca mata besar yang walau sedikit mengganggu pemandangan akan tetapi tak tampak jadul.

Beberapa siswa mengerang, harapan akan datang seorang yeoja seksi ataupun uke manis sama sekali tak terwujud.

Bahkan namja itu nyaris biasa saja, seragamnya tampak normal walaupun dilapisi sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam.

Suram.

"Perkenalkan, siswa baru di kelas 12 B, Huang Zi Tao –pindahan New York" ucap Mrs. Choi, yang lain hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja.

Tao sedikit mengangkat pandangannya, "Huang Zi Tao imnida".

Mr. Park tersenyum memaklumi dan menyuruh Tao menduduki sebuah bangku kosong yang berada di sudut paling belakang ruang kelas, tak butuh waktu lama Mrs. Choi pun segera berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku di halaman belakang gedung perpustakaan sekolah, tempat ini nyaman dan sepi. Ditelinga terdapat sepasang headset yang menempel, volume yang cukup keras bahkan dapat didengar jika seseorang berada disebelahnya.

Iris gelapnya menutup, Huang Zi Tao menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam-dalam.

'Ini membosankan' pikirnya.

Benar sekali, bahkan Tao tak mengingat nama siapa namja kecil yang duduk disebelahnya saat dikelas.

Dan mengingat dia harus menghabiskan beberapa waktu ditempat ini benar-benar akan menjadi rutinitas tak menyenangkan, sungguh.

Getar ponselnya membuat Tao kembali menghela napasnya,

Klik.

"Ne, Sehunnie?" ucapnya biasa.

"..."

Namja itu tersenyum menenangkan, seolah sosok yang sedang berbicara padanya saat ini dapat melihat. "Tidak Sehunnie, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya bukan. Aku sudah menunggu selama dua tahun."

"..."

Tao terkekeh mendengar betapa panjangnya nasehat yang diberikan sang _tunangan_ dari kota tersibuk dunia itu, "Arraseo Mr. Oh, jika tak sibuk datanglah mengunjungiku nanti"

Klik.

#

**New York City** - _Dua Tahun lalu._

"Jangan khawatir, kakimu akan baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu beberapa terapi dan kau akan dapat kembali berjalan normal"

Huang Zi Tao bersumpah jiwanya terasa dicabut paksa saat namja disampingnya ini berucap pelan padanya.

"Tenanglah, percayakan hal ini padaku."

Percaya ?

Entahlah~ Tao bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa dia ada didalam ruangan mirip rumah sakit dan bahkan memiliki Tunangan ? lalu dimana Luhan ? bukankah dia masih berada di China? Kenapa _tunangan_nya berkata mereka di New York ?

Bahkan Oh Sehun kembali memeluk sosok cantik Huang Zi Tao, namja panda itu hanya membalas dengan sebisanya saja.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku _Xiongmao_" ucapan lirih Namja tampan itu membuat Tao tertegun.

"_Xiongmao, kau adalah Xiongmaoku"_

Didalam dekapan tanpa perasaan itu Tao dengan jelas mengingat memori ucapan Kris padanya dulu.

Kris.

Wu Yi Fan.

Kekasihnya ?

Tao tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukannya hingga Oh Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Aku adalah orang yang memikul beban berat dan selalu berpikir bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Tapi untuk saat ini aku butuh bantuanmu Hmm~ Sehunnie"

Oh Sehun menampakan senyuman andalannya hingga Tao terpaksa harus menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Tao mengangkat kembali wajahnya.

"Hancurkan Wu Yi Fan, dan jika saatnya itu tiba Aku menjadi Milikmu. Menjadi Xiongmao ( Panda ) hanya untukmu"

_Flashback end._

_#_

Tao tersenyum tipis, namja manis itu menyentuh surai hitamnya lembut. Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, seorang mahasiswa –coret –lulusan sebuah Universitas terkenal di Kota New York menjadi murid Sekolah tingkat akhir.

Kali ini Tao menatap pantulan wajahnya pada layar ponselnya yang cukup gelap, kacamatanya sudah dilepaskan.

'_Kau bahkan lebih cocok berumur 17 Tahun, Xiongmao'_

Itu yang selalu diucapkan Sehun padanya saat mereka sedang bersama, Tao sendiri cukup kagum pada wajahnya yang masih sangat awet muda. Wajah kekanakan dan polos, tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya Huang Zi Tao adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan Psikologi.

Ya memang –dengan kejeniusan Tao semuanya berjalan lancar. Terapi untuk kesembuhan kakinya pun dengan sangat sukses berhasil, dan dibalik hal ini ada Oh Sehun –tunangannya dan pemilik Oh Corporation yang kaya raya.

Percayalah, Oh Sehun itu sangat berkuasa.

Semuanya dengan mudah tercapai, bahkan rekayasa umur dan biodata Huang Zi Tao sekarang dapat mengecoh 'Gubuleojin Internasional High School'.

Sekolah elit khusus untuk warga Korea Selatan dan China yang berlokasi di Gangnam gu, salah satu yayasan besar dibawah naungan cabang Wu Corp.

Wu Yi Fan –pemegang donasi tertinggi yayasan itu.

Dan –

Zhang Yi Xing –guru Seni Lukis terbaik yang menjadi andalan GIHS. Salah satu lulusan seni lukis yang karyanya sudah diakui walaupun masih berusia muda.

Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding...

Bel tanda berhentinya waktu istirahat membuat Tao kembali memakaikan kacamatanya, mungkin akan aneh jika seseorang memakai sebuah hoodie di cuaca Seoul yang cukup panas.

Tapi sekali lagi, dia adalah Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menyelami apa yang dipikirkan si Psikolog muda itu.

.

.

.

.

Tao memasuki kelasnya yang hanya menampilkan sedikit siswa, namja manis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo"

Grep.

Seorang namja dengan surai kecoklatan tampak lebih pendek daripada Tao segera menarik pergelangan tangannya tanpa permisi, membuat Tao seketika teringat bahwa namja itu adalah teman sebangkunya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Tao mencoba memasang tampang ingin tahu, walaupun kebenarannya adalah dia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Gold Room, ini spesial Tao. Karena Kris akan hadir"

DEG.

Langkah keduanya terhenti seketika, Tao memandang dengan tatapan yang serius kali ini "Siapa Kris?"

Tao dapat melihat tagname namja itu, 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"Si Tuan Wu yang tampan, disini hampir semua orang memujanya. Dan mereka sering memanggilnya Kris, toh orangnya tak keberatan." Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

Sedangkan Tao hanya mendengar dalam diam, kembali membiarkan saat tangannya ditarik lagi oleh namja pendek tadi.

Keduanya berbaur dengan kerumunan siswa, Tao mengerang kesal karena Baekhyun membawanya ke bangku paling depan –dan itu artinya dia akan dapat melihat Kris dengan jelas.

Waktu terasa lambat, bersamaan dengan hadirnya beberapa guru yang berjejeran mengisi meja yang kosong diatas podium. Acara ini memang memfokuskan pada Sosialisasi untuk jenjang Universitas dan hanya ditujukan untuk kelas _dua belas_, mengingat seelitnya Sekolah ini maka kehadiran Kris pun dibutuhkan.

Huang Zi Tao duduk tenang di kursinya, bola mata indahnya melebar saat tak sengaja menatap iris datar milik Kris. Nyaris tak ada perubahan ekspresi berarti diwajah Kris, dan itu membuat Tao menyeringai puas.

'Tak menyadari keberadaanku, Kris?'

Matanya melirik Zhang Yi Xing –Lay sepupunya _tercinta_ yang duduk tak jauh dari posisi Kris, ya dengan jaringan Sehun dia sudah tahu bahwa pernikahan keduanya _Kris dan Lay_ yang berlangsung seminggu lalu belum dipublikasikan secara umum.

Ngomong-ngomong ceramah ini akan berlangsung lama sekali, dan Tao benci hal itu.

.

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi ruangan, Kris berdiri dan menampilkan wajah _Stoic_nya. Walaupun sangat cepat dan singkat tapi mata tajam Tao menangkap ekspresi memuja sepupunya untuk mantan kekasihnya.

Tao terkekeh sendiri, bahkan dia dan Kris belum resmi putus.

Acara berakhir, Huang Zi Tao berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengambil jalan memutar. Alih – alih kembali ke kelas, sang namja cantik itu justru menuju kearah yang berlawanan.

Tao meremas celana seragamnya. Tidak. Entahlah Tao merasa kecemasan melandanya, perasaan yang membuat perutnya mual.

Bertemu dengan Kris setelah sekian lama tetap saja berefek padanya.

'Pikiranku, hatiku dan perasaanku juga. Rumit sekali rasanya.'

Oh Tuhan. Entah sejak kapan, Hidupnya yang tenang dan Bahagia menjadi Kacau dan Berantakan?

Huang Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya gelisah, ayunan langkahnya semakin lambat.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

Sekuel from **Cánpò dì tiānsh****ǐ**** ( Broken Angel ****) **! Yehet.

Kalo direspon bagus bakal titan lanjutkan, kalo ga pun bisa dihapus _anw_ kalo stop di Broken Angel pun sudah cukup sepertinya.

**Mind to review?! **Gomawo _Siders_ for add more View.

.

.

Note : Slight Pairnya jangan dibash berlebihan ya T.T maklum dibutuhkannya mereka untuk kelangsungan FF ini hehe.

-Kelangsungan FF Lain silahkan check Profil Account milik Author-


	2. Chapter 2 - Trap

.

.

CROOKED

[ Sekuel **Cánpò dì tiānsh****ǐ**** ( Broken Angel ****) **]

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Zhang Yi Xing / Lay

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desir angin sore menghembus cukup kuat, jendela apartemen kamar Tao yang terbuka membuat tirainya berterbangan indah.

Dingin AC pun sepertinya sama sekali tak membuat sosok cantik dengan kilau rambut hitam legam itu bergerak seinchipun dari depan cermin meja riasnya, obsidiannya menatap pantulan wajahnya.

'Aku benci rambut hitam' kesalnya.

Entahlah, dia merasa dirinya terlalu rapuh dengan penampilan rambut ini.

Terlalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu,

"Kalian bahkan sama sekali tak mengingatku –

Aku kecewa pada kalian, sangat kecewa. Kalian tak perlu merasa bersalah, tidak apa-apa"

Mungkin akan aneh jika seseorang melihatnya –Huang Zi Tao berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri, berbicara seolah bayangangannya adalah _kalian_ yang dimaksudnya~ _kalian_ yang telah menyakitinya.

Raut polos dengan senyuman tipis itu terganti, sebuah pancaran kesedihan yang dalam membuat Huang Zi Tao merasa bodoh memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Kris ge, kau _Brengsek_ –

Membuatku terlihat seperti _pengecut_ bodoh yang mengemis padamu, membuatku harus dicap sebagai seorang _jalang _yang tak menginginkan kebahagianmu dann sepupuku sendiri hm? –

Zhang Yi Xing... seharusnyakah kau yang kusebut _Jalang, _kau mengambil _jiwa_ku Lay. Kau mengambil _Kris ge_ dariku"

Huang Zi Tao mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Menatap piasan dirinya dalam cermin dengan penuh arti.

_Kenapa kalian bisa begitu tidak berperasaan?_

Huang Zi Tao tiba-tiba tertawa, terlalu keras hingga membuatnya harus membungkuk dan membekap mulutnya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari kedua, jam pertama adalah Olahraga. Semuanya berkumpul dilapangan, membuat Tao harus menemui Kim Sonsaengnim guru olah raga kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop kecil yang diyakininya akan membuatnya aman.

"Beristirahatlah Zi Tao, kau bisa kembali ke kelas" ucap Seongsaenim.

Huang Zi Tao mengangguk patuh dan berjalan kembali menuju Gedung Sekolah, Ya –amplop yang diberikannya adalah catatan Surat Kesehatannya yang sebenarnya _Palsu_.

Apa kalian pikir dirinya –Huang Zi Tao akan susah payah mengulang masa High School yang pernah dilaluinya? Yang benar saja, _itu membosankan_.

Tap –

Tap –

Langkahnya terhenti, dihadapannya seorang Namja yang manis sekali tampak kesulitan membawa beberapa _paper bag_ besar.

"Ingin kubantu, Sonsaengnim" tawar Tao.

Namja itu sedikit terkejut saat ada yang menyapanya, "A-ah.. sepertinya iya".

Dengan cepat Tao mengambil dua buah paper bag dan berjalan berdampingan dengan namja itu, berjalan lurus tanpa saling memandang.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran saat jam belajar? Tidak bolos bukan?"

Tao hanya tersenyum palsu dan memberikan tawa kecilnya, sama sekali tak berusaha menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi itu.

Keduanya berjalan canggung bagi Zhang Yi Xing saja sepertinya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disekolah" ujarnya lagi.

Tao tersenyum simpul, "Ya, aku baru pindah kemarin Sonsaengnim".

Keduanya segera tiba disebuah ruangan luas yang diduga Tao pasti kelas Seni, beberapa cat dan kuas bertebaran disana-sini. Lay menurunkan _paper bag_ miliknya dan mengambil alih yang tersisa dari tangan Tao, saat itulah Lay menyadari sesuatu.

Mata Lay melebar, "Kau ... –" Zhang Yi Xing merasakan sesuatu seolah mencekat tenggorokannya, membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat yang sangat cocok untuk diucapkannya.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, posisi keduanya berhadapan tepat. Huang Zi Tao melihat sorot tak percaya pada iris bening sepupunya, membuat batinnya tergelak.

"Tidak ... Aku pikir tadi –"

Lay kembali tak mampu untuk berkata apapun, Guru muda itu menggigit bibirnya resah –ada sesuatu pada wajah Siswa barunya ini. Membuat perasaan tak nyaman.

'Tidak mungkin, anak ini sangat mirip _dia_"

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dan menarik napasnya perlahan.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu" perintahnya.

Huang Zi Tao mengangkat senyum setengahnya, "Ya, Sonsaengnim".

Sebelum benar-benar berlalu, Tao membungkuk melakukan _deep bow_ khas masyarakat Korea. Matanya melirik sebuah cincin perak yang melingkari jari manis sepupunya.

'Bodoh' ejek Tao, Zhang Yi Xing terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari _Name Tag_ pada seragamnya. Kalau saja Lay menyadarinya, Tao bertaruh Yi Xing akan pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baiklah, Huang Zi Tao memang siswa yang sangat Bandel sepertinya. Bukannya kembali ke kelas seperti ucapannya, namja itu justru menuju ke tempat sunyi itu dan menduduki sebuah sofa yang berada disana.

Atap Sekolah.

Dia tak peduli siapa yang meletakan benda itu disini, tapi setidaknya Tao dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Kacamatanya terlepas, hari ini Tao tak memakai hoodie dan hanya melapisi kemejanya dengan Blazer sekolah.

Satu hal yang membuat suasana Tao hari ini cukup senang, bibirnya sedari tadi terus menampilkan senyum licik.

"Zhang Yi Xing ... Zhang Yi Xing ... Zhang Yi Xing ..."

Obsesi itu semakin melekat dalam dirinya, Obsesi menghancurkan Zhang Yi Xing. Dan merebut kembali _Jiwa_nya –Kris.

Kalimat itu terus terucap hingga semakin pelan dan kemudian hilang. Huang Zi Tao tertidur, iris gelapnya semakin berat dan terlelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pelajaran Matematika dilewati dengan khidmat, pelajaran terakhir dalam kelas Huang Zi Tao mungkin hanya dinikmati sebagian Siswa berkedok kacamata minus dengan tampilan nerd yang berada dibangku paling depan.

Siswa yang mengatakan dirinya Cerdas.

Dulu sih, Huang Zi Tao akan berada dalam deretan siswa itu tapi dengan tampilan modis –bersama Sahabatnya Xi Luhan. Membuatnya dipuja-puja dan tak sedikit yang iri akan kesempurnaan seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Disaat dengan bangganya Huang Zi Tao telah dimiliki seorang Penerus Wu yang kaya raya – Kris Wu –Wu Yi Fan. Dan Seketika Pujian itu menjadi Cacian dan FUCK! Tao malas mengingat masa lalu.

Kalau diingat, rasanya Kejam. Huang Zi Tao yang terlalu polos dan lugu, hingga dibodohi dengan perasaan 'Cinta'.

_Bahkan bila aku mati, aku berharap Tuhan akan menyatukan kami hanya berdua di surga nanti._

Huh, Tao menyesal pernah mengatakan hal itu pada sahabatnya Luhan.

Takdir itu Kejam.

Tapi sekarang justru Huang Zi Tao menyadari menjadi siswa yang tak terlihat itu lebih baik, disaat Sang Sonsaengnim mengajarpun Tao dapat menikmati alunan musik klasik dari _I-podnya._

Diliriknya sekilas Byun Baekhyun –namja manis bertubuh kecil yang justru tertidur saat pelajaran dimulai.

'Dasar anak-anak Manja' ringisnya. Ya dengan uang orang tua mereka yang kaya raya, bahkan Ijazah pun dapat dibeli.

Tsk! Lupakan.

Intinya Huang Zi Tao kembali merasa bosan, padahal ini baru hari keduanya di Sekolah. Entah sudah berapa kali Namja itu harus menarik napas pasrah akan hidupnya yang datar sekarang.

Tao menundukan wajahnya murung, dia merindukan _tunangan_nya sekarang. Oh Sehun sangat tahu apa yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanan Huang Zi Tao, permainan berbahaya yang membawa keduanya dalam jurang 'kenikmatan'.

TINGG TONGG!

'Terima kasih' batinnya puas. Bel berbunyi dan saatnya Pulang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kris memijit keningnya, berada di dalam Lift menuju lantai dasar Gedung GIHS. Tadi ada beberapa berkas yang harus ditanda tanganinya dan membuatnya datang ke Sekolah hari ini.

Sebenarnya akan ada Lay yang menemaninya, tapi hari ini Pasangan hidupnya itu terlihat aneh dan memilih pulang ke Apartemen mereka tadi pagi. Setiap Kris bertanya sesuatu dia hanya mengatakan baik – baik saja dan tak perlu khawatir.

Jawaban yang justru menambah kecurigaan sang Wu.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka tepat dilantai _tiga_ –lantai khusus siswa kelas Dua Belas.

Dihadapannya seorang namja berambut hitam menunduk menarik napasnya, Kris mengangkat sebelah keningnya heran –Lift memang hanya diperuntukan untuk staff dan para guru GIHS saja. Sedangkan para siswa diwajibkan memakai Tangga biasa.

Sebelum Kris berkomentar, teriakan nyaring mengagetkan sosok itu –begitupun Kris.

"**Huang Zi Tao** aku akan membunuhmu" Baekhyun berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh, menyingkirkan beberapa siswa lainnya yang masih keluar kelas maupun berjalan di koridor lantai.

Wu Yi Fan –wajah itu menyiratkan keterkejutan yang sangat besar.

Yang dimaksud hanya tertawa seenaknya dan mengusap peluh, saat sosok Baekhyun mendekat Tao sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam Lift dan menekan salah satu tombol.

Tao tersenyum mengejek kearah Byun Baekhyun yang menatapnya geram sebelum pintu Lift sepenuhnya tertutup.

Yeap, saat kelas berakhir Huang Zi Tao mengerjai Byun Baekhyun dengan melemparinya menggunakan tas namja manis itu dan berlari secepatnya.

DEG.

DEG.

Huang Zi Tao tersentak, aroma parfum yang menyapa indera penciumannya membuat namja itu seketika gugup.

_~tidak mungkin._

Respon tubuh Huang Zi Tao bahkan masih sama sensitive dengan keberadaan seseorang di masa lalunya, bahkan setelah dua tahun lamanya?

Aroma ini, Tao berbalik –

DEG.

Iris dingin dan gelap menatapnya tepat, membuat sekujur tubuh Tao menegang kaku.

Wu Yi Fan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tao mundur seketika, membuat jarak yang percuma karena kecilnya tempat itu.

GLEK ...

Tao mengalihkan wajahnya, tak mampu jika harus menatap wajah itu.

'Apa Kris menyadari siapa diriku?' batinnya bergolak.

Seolah teringat dengan peran yang dilakoninya, ketegangannya berkurang. Raut keruh itu segera menampilkan sebuah senyum innocent, bahkan Tao membalas tatapan tajam namja dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku –Mr. Wu, aku pikir Lift tadi kosong" ucapnya wajar, memainkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

Kris –Wu Yi Fan belum bereaksi apapun dan hanya memandang Tao intens, matanya tak sengaja membaca _Name tag_ yang terpasang pada blazer seragam itu.

**Huang Zi Tao.**

Nama yang diteriakkan namja sebelumnya, " –_Zi Tao_" kalimat yang terbentuk dari belahan bibir sang Wu.

Tao menunduk memandang ke arah yang sama mengikuti pandangan Kris, namja manis itu tersenyum bodoh "Ah aku hampir lupa, _Huang Zi tao_ imnida. Aku siswa baru sejak kemarin". –

_Wah, Kebetulan yang indah_.

Dua detik –

Lima detik –

Kris masih kehilangan kata-katanya, bahkan ekspresi di wajahnya pun benar-benar terbaca.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Tao memandang keluar dan berbalik lagi kearah Kris –

"Saya permisi Mr. Wu" ujar Tao ketika beranjak keluar lift, sebelum Kris meresponnya Huang Zi tao segera berlari meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang tak sengaja melihat Kris dan mengerumuninya.

Pesona dan Feromon Kris itu kuat –tak heran hampir semua para siswa yeoja maupun uke namja memujanya.

DEG.

'Huang Zi Tao... Mata itu... Tsk, Nonsense!' batin Kris, namja itu masih memandang kearah dimana sosok Tao telah menghilang.

Bagaimana mungkin ada Orang yang mempunyai Marga 'Huang' dan memiliki nama 'Zi Tao', terlebih mata itu... lingkaran indah yang walaupun samar karena posisi _kacamata_ tapi Kris Wu bersumpah bahwa itu adalah mata _Zi Tao_nya dulu.

Tapi –

Tak mungkin orang itu adalah _dia_.

SHIT!

Kris merasakan beban di kepalanya terasa berat sekali, Siswa Baru? Bagaimana mungkin sebuah kebetulan bisa terjadi seperti ini.

Bukannya melangkah maju, Kris kembali memasuki Lift. Ada yang harus dia buktikan, dan Kris Wu akan mencari tahu hal ini

Tak jauh dari posisi Kris, Huang Zi Tao berdiri menatap namja itu sebentar dan berlalu _tanpa emosi_.

_Permainan dimulai, __Kris Wu yang terhormat._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**_La Categorie –_Restoran fusi Perancis. Gangnam gu -Seoul**.

Sebuah Lambhorgini Veneno berhenti di parkiran VIP restoran mewah itu, dua namja serasi berjalan memasuki Restoran.

Kris Wu –Namja itulah yang mendapatkan perhatian penuh Huang Zi Tao saat ini, Langkah yang angkuh dan penuh percaya diri menggandeng seorang namja manis yang tampak 'polos dan menarik'.

Tao menatap Kris sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay begitu keduanya tiba di meja.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Wu dan Sonsaengnim" posisi duduknya terlihat santai, Tao mengembangkan senyuman manis kekanakan.

Namja bersurai hitam itu semakin mengangkat sudut bibirnya -hampir menyeringai- saat Lay mengeratkan pelukannya di tangan Kris, sinar mata Tao penuh dengan kepolosan.

Tao tahu satu hal, sejak awal Kris memperhatikannya.

"Duduklah Kris, dan kau Yi Xing. Ini Huang Zi Tao, dia siswa baru di sekolahmu Kris. Tentu saja aku yang merekomendasikan sekolahmu untuknya" sela seorang Yeoja Cantik.

Perhatian ketiganya seketika pecah, Kris dan Lay menduduki kursi yang tersedia.

"Aku tahu kau akan membawa Yi Xing, agar tak terlihat ganjil aku juga membawa partnerku malam ini".

Lay mengangguk kikuk, dia memang tak terlalu akrab dengan yeoja yang menjadi partner kerja _Suami_nya sejak tahun lalu itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Kris kembali melirik Tao. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa namja itu identik 100% dengan _Xiongmao_nya.

Kris tak mungkin salah, seorang _Wu_ tak mungkin salah.

"Apa hubungan –_Zi Tao_ denganmu Vic, aku tak pernah tahu kau mengenal 'namja' lain selain Zhoumi dan duo _evil_ sahabatmu itu" seru Kris.

Lay menahan napasnya, apa Kris baru saja menyebut siswanya dengan sebutan yang sama seperti _dia._

Victoria Song tertawa "Changmin dan Kyuhyun maksudmu?! Ah~ mengenai namja manis ini tentu saja Tao adalah adikku"

Sekilas , hanya sekilas tapi Tao dapat dengan mudah membaca ekspresi Shock dimata Lay. Berbeda dengan Kris yang tak menunjukan emosinya, sejak awal Kris sudah tahu hal itu, hanya saja dia ingin membuktikannya langsung.

Walaupun rumit, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Ya, berdasarkan informasi akademik yang didapatkan Kris dengan mudah tadi di Sekolah. Wu Yi Fan dengan segera mengetahui bahwa Huang Zi Tao yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah –_Zi Tao_ yang berbeda. Huang Zi Tao dihadapannya adalah adik angkat Victoria Song, dan sejak kecil namja itu menghabiskan waktunya di New York bukan di China. dan perbedaan besarnya adalah Huang Zi Tao dihadapannya saat ini berumur 18 tahun, dan _–Zi Tao_ yang seharusnya berumur 22 Tahun dan bukan lagi seorang Siswa _High School_.

_Bagaimana mungkin -Zi Tao atau Xiongmaonya memiliki kembaran dengan umur yang berbeda?!_

Ini tak bisa dipercaya dengan akal sehat. Secara logis pun itu tak mungkin.

'Huang' ? Kris memasang wajah _stoic_nya, bagaimana pun Kris akan tetap mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Ini terlalu mencurigakan, 'Huang' Zi Tao seolah terlahir kembali.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sonsaengnim?"pertanyaan Tao membuat namja itu tersentak.

Begitupun Lay, Oh Astaga Kris bahkan hampir lupa kalau saat ini dirinya bersama Lay. Apa yang Lay pikirkan saat melihat Huang Zi Tao dihadapannya, Semuanya terlalu rumit.

Kris menyadari sesuatu, tubuh Zhang Yi Xing bergetar. Wajah namja manis itu tampak pucat, peluh bahkan membasahi pelipisnya. Dibalik meja, Lay menggenggam kuat tangan Kris.

'Apa Lay juga menyadari kemiripan mereka berdua?' batin sang Namja tampan.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, Huang Zi Tao telah membawa keduanya kedalam sebuah alur 'permainan' yang rumit.

Inilah yang Tao inginkan, Ketakutan 'Zhang Yi Xing' dan Kepercayaan 'Wu Yi Fan', namja itu cepat atau lambat akan menyelidikinya dan dengan sedikit 'jebakan' Kris akan tertarik padanya tanpa Tao harus bersusah payah.

Melihat sorot mata Kris, Tao sadar bahwa 'Jebakan'nya berhasil. Kris akan jatuh padanya, dan Zhang Yi Xing? Tao punya rencana lain untuk sepupunya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Di-dimana Baba dan Mama?"

"Mereka menyerahkanmu padaku, aku adalah Tunanganmu sekarang Huang Zi Tao"

**[ Cánpò dì tiānshǐ ( Broken Angel ) ]**

Kenyataannya sejak awal, Identitas -_Zi Tao_ yang dikenal Kris dan Lay telah Mati sejak **Dua** **Tahun **lalu. Huang Zi Tao dua tahun yang lalu dinyatakan Meninggal, skenario kecil yang diatur Oh Sehun bahkan sebelum Tao sadar dari Komanya.

"Tenanglah, percayakan hal ini padaku."

Percaya ?

Entahlah~ Tao bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa dia ada didalam ruangan mirip rumah sakit dan bahkan memiliki Tunangan ? lalu dimana Luhan ? bukankah dia masih berada di China? Kenapa _tunangan_nya berkata mereka di New York ?

**[ Cánpò dì tiānshǐ ( Broken Angel ) ]**

Huang Zi Tao telah mati, fakta yang diketahui oleh Kedua orang tuanya.. Luhan.. dan setiap orang yang mengenalnya mengetahui hal itu.

Huang Zi Tao dihadapan Kris dan Lay saat ini adalah tunangan Oh Sehun –sang pewaris Oh Corp. yang mendunia juga adik dari namja yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan _Zi Tao_ kala itu.

Sejak awal begitu Tao mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dinyatakan Meninggal oleh Kedua orang tuanya dan Sehun berbohong padanya –Tao pernah mencoba kabur dari Kamar Rawat pribadi yang dijaga ketat oleh Bodyguard Sehun.

Gagal.

Entah sejak kapan, Oh Sehun begitu _Possesive_ padanya.

Pertemuan yang hanya disadari rasa kasihan Sehun pada Namja yang menjadi korban kecelakaan yang di akibatkan Kakaknya menjadi sebuah obsesi untuk memiliki. Namja itu rela membayar dokter dan mengatakan kebohongan pada keluarganya sendiri, menukarkan tubuh _Tao palsu_ yang dikubur dan membawanya ke New York menjalani pengobatan.

Perlahan dan tanpa disadarinya Tao luluh ke dalam pesona namja itu, Oh Sehun.

Kebencian dan kesakitan yang terjadi padanya merubah Huang Zi Tao, tidak hanya terkhianati~ Bahkan Tao merasakan hal yang lebih jauh dari sedih dan kecewa. Membuat namja itu tanpa sadar hidup dalam sebuah topeng baru. Hidup dalam sebuah skenario drama yang diciptakan olehnya dan Oh Sehun.

Skenario yang menjadi awal dari segalanya :

"Hancurkan Wu Yi Fan, dan jika saatnya itu tiba Aku menjadi Milikmu. Menjadi Xiongmao ( Panda ) hanya untukmu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih Vic" ujar Tao tulus, keduanya berada didalam mobil sang Yeoja setelah melakukan _Makan Malam Bisnis _tadi.

Victoria Song tertawa kecil, "No Problem, Baby Panda. Sehun mengirimiku pesan singkat untuk mengikuti semua yang kau inginkan"

Tao mendengus tak suka "Sehunnie terlalu berlebihan"

"Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada dia yang harus mengawasimu langsung bukan?"

"Hm, kau benar Vic. Ingin mampir ke Apartemenku dulu? Sekalian mengambil _Handycam_mu itu" tawar Tao.

Victoria menstarter mesin mobilnya, "Tidak usah, setidaknya aku merekam video pernikahan _itu_ demi dirimu Panda"

Huang Zi Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, "Bilang saja kau malas".

"_Oh Zi Tao_" Vic melirik risih kearah Tao.

Tao menggumam kecil.

"Matikan rokokmu itu, kau membuat udara di dalam mobilku terkontaminasi"

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

_Yoo~ Readers. _Menangkap alasan tersirat kenapa Huang Zi Tao berada di New York. Itulah Behind the Scene 'Original vers.' from 'Broken Angel' *ketawanista*

Dan yeap! Video live wedding day yang ditonton Tao saat itu adalah hasil rekaman Victoria Song. Ingat bukan? Pernikahan Kris dan Lay masih dirahasiakan, oleh karena itu hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahuinya.

**Mind to Review? Gomawo para Siders yang telah menambah jumlah VIEW FF ini ^^**

Makin banyak Review kalian membuat saya semangat untuk cepat melanjutkan cerita ini *modus. tapi beneran kok ^^

..

Q : Apa ini akan berakhir KrisTao ataukah HunTao ?

A : Guaa LABIL, ga tau ini... T.T huh, kita lihat chapter kedepannya. Kalopun HunTao fokus storyline nya lebih ke interaksi KT Hahaha... Kalopun KrisTao? keenakan banget si Naga Pedo nya ...

Q : Apakah akan ada HunHan?

A : *ketawanista* Kita lihat saja nanti ..

Q : Kok sifat Tao berubah?

A : Tao dendam kali ya sama masa lalunya hihihi... Orang kalo udah sakit hati mah ga ada yang ga mungkin...

Q : Ini lanjutan 'Xiao Mimi ( Little Secret )' ?

A : No! Xiao Mimi beda lagi, dan itu hanya akan menjadi One Shoot saja ^^

Keluar dari Line **Crooked**.

Q : Status FF yang lain ?

A : *kabur*

LOL... KX akan diupdate bertepatan dengan tanggal 02 Mei 2014 nanti... You know what i mean Chingu -ya? Kkkekeke~ uri baby panda b******y

**Sekian.**

Masih adakah yang ingin ditanyakan? Silahkan masukkan pada kotak Review xD.


	3. Chapter 3 - Egoisme

.

.

CROOKED

[ Sekuel **Cánpò dì tiānsh****ǐ**** ( Broken Angel ****) **]

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance - Hurt/Comfort

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan / Kris

Zhang Yi Xing / Lay

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self || This story is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kring... Kring...

Sebuah lengan terjulur mencari asal benda yang terus berdering memekakan telinga di pagi hari yang tenang,

BRAK ...

Bunyi sebuah debuman benda pada lantai kamar sama sekali tak membuat sosok tubuh yang menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya didalam selimut yang hangat merasa terganggu,

Drrtt... Drrtt...

Kini getaran ponsel yang berkedip-kedip didekat bantalnya sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Huang Zi Tao, walaupun berat hati terpaksa Tao harus membuka sebelah matanya mencari tahu penyebab ponselnya yang hanya diberi mode getar.

_Alarm 06.30 A.M_

Drrt... Drrt...

Drrt... Drrt...

"OH... SHIT" Kedua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar, Huang Zi Tao dengan gerakan cepat bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi didalam kamarnya dengan kondisi telah sadar seratus persen.

BRAK ...

Pintu kamar mandi dibanting asal, menandakan bahwa namja itu sedang terburu-buru. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terdengar suara keran air dan beberapa umpatan lirih dari luar sini ..._Sial... Aku benci Sekolah ... Terlambat ... _dan _Hukuman_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Fiuhh~ _Huang Zi Tao menarik nafas lega, hampir saja dirinya terlambat.

Tao dengan terampilnya mengemudikan Chevrolet putihnya pada halaman parkir sekolah, keadaan sudah sepi mengingat beberapa menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Klik.

Pintu mobil Tao secara otomatis terkunci begitu namja itu berada diluar dengan memakai tas berwarna hitam, tak ada yang spesial hanya mengenakan blazer melapisi seragamnya. Wajahnya pun terlihat samar karena posisi poni rambut hitamnya menutupi dahinya –bahkan kacamata yang terlihat cocok membingkai wajah manisnya.

"Huang –Zi Tao –ssi"

Tao dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya saat suara menyapa indera pendengarannya, wajah manisnya tampak biasa saja.

"Ah –selamat pagi Mr. Wu"

Kris yang menyapanya, namja itu juga baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Membuat Tao penasaran, untuk apa Seorang ketua dewan GIHS mendatangi sekolah sepagi ini? Urusan kah? Oh Tao tak perduli.

Bukankah bagus jika bertemu Kris.

Yeap –Kris berdiri menyandar di dekat Lambhorgini merahnya yang mewah.

Posisi namja itu terlihat indah, jas hitam melekat ditubuhnya dengan sempurna. Membuktikan keindahan tubuh seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat senyuman simpul terpatri di bibir Tao.

"Ya, silahkan" jawabnya wajar.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Aku dan Zhang Yi Xing –guru Seni Lukis GIHS sudah resmi menikah?"

Tao mengangkat keningnya sebelah, sayangnya tak terlihat karena poninya.

"Tentu saja, Vic _jiejie_ sudah menjelaskan padaku untuk tak memberitahukan hal ini pada anak-anak lain Mr. Wu" jawabnya tenang.

Tao menikmati sorot mata Kris padanya, namja dihadapannya memandangnya intens –seolah mencari sesuatu dibalik ucapannya.

Kris memasukkan sebelah tangannya disaki celana dan berdiri tegak, "Baiklah"

Wu Yi Fan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Huang Zi Tao tanpa berucap apapun lagi.

TING –TONG!

Tao mendesah lagi –harinya masih panjang, dan pelajaran membosankan di kelas akan segera dimulai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi Huang Zi Tao segera memisahkan dirinya sebelum yang lain menyadari, terutama Byun Baekhyun –sahabat barunya yang sangat berisik itu.

Tao hanya terlalu malas menambah teman, oh bahkan Tao lebih senior dibandingkan mereka semua eoh.

Tao menaiki lift dengan santai, tadi saat dikelas sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berbisik padanya bahwa kemarin Tao menaiki Lift dan hanya para staff GIHS dan Sonsaengnim sajalah yang berhak. Apa Tao peduli? Tentu saja tidak, jadi mari lupakan dan berpura-pura saja tidak tahu.

TING!  
Pintu lift mencapai lantai teratas, tujuan Tao saat ini adalah Atap Sekolah –dan untuk mencapainya masih harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi.

CKLEK ...

Bunyi besi pintu terbuka, angin menyapa Huang Zi Tao begitu namja itu membuka pintunya –membuat surai rambut hitamnya berterbangan.

Tap –

Tap –

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, sosok tubuh yang tertidur dengan nyaman di sofa yang sempat Tao tiduri kemarin membuat wajah Tao melembut.

Kris.

'Bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya seperti itu berasa bahwa _Kris gege_ memang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda' batin Tao.

Tap –

Dengan modal nekat Tao mendekat, namja itu tersenyum sedikit saat melihat wajah Kris yang sedang pulas. Tao merindukannya –Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa lamakah Tao tak melihat Kris tertidur sedekat ini.

Sret.

Tao menunduk, sebelah tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibir Kris –kebiasaannya yang tanpa disadari Tao bahwa namja itu sering sekali melakukannya dulu.

'Seperti Pervert' tawa Tao dihatinya.

Sayangnya sebelum Tao menarik tanggannya, tiba-tiba Kelopak mata Kris lebih dulu terbuka –

DEG.

Tubuh Tao membeku sesaat, Kris menatapnya tajam. Ini lelucon, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dikehidupan barunya Tao sang Wu yang terhormat itu tak pernah sekalipun menatapnya lembut.

Senyum kekanakan andalannya terkembang, matanya dikerjapkan polos "Maafkan aku, kau terlihat lelap Mr. Wu"

Sret.

Tao bangun menarik tangannya dan memundurkan wajahnya, Kris –namja itu tak menjawab dan hanya mendudukan tubuhnya dengan melakukan gerakan sedikit menguap.

Wajah namja itu tampak letih, membuat Tao tersadar sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat kurang tidur" pernyataan yang lebih mirip pertanyaan bagi sosok Wu Yi Fan.

"Hn."

Tao tertawa, "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan seorang Mr. _Board Chairman_ seperti anda hobby mendatangi atap –Ah, lebih baik aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Mr. Wu"

Tao kembali berbalik, namja manis itu tersenyum lirih saat menggapai pintu –

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" seru Tao tanpa berbalik, dia yakin Kris tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa namja itulah yang Tao maksud.

"Hn?" mendengar gumaman Kris membuat Tao menyeringai.

"Apa kau berasal dari Galaxy?"

DEG.

Tao semakin tersenyum penuh makna, dibelakangnya Kris terpaku mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Adik rekan kerjanya.

"_Apa kau berasal dari Galaxy?"_

_Kris menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan aneh, Sosok manis yang baru pertama kali dilihat Kris itu menunjukan senyuman innocentnya –membuatnya terlihat semakin manis bagi Kris "Hihihi... Kau terlalu tampan"._

"Kau tampan Mr. Wu ... Kau terlalu tampan" seru Tao dengan seringaian kemenangan, namja itu segera melangkah dan menutup pintu.

Meninggalkan Kris dibelakangnya untuk kali ini.

'Tidak, jangan lagi' Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya, karena _Xiongmao_nya telah mati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kehadiran namja manis Zhang Yi Xing di kantin membuat kondisi sedikit ribut, berdasarkan info yang didapatkan Tao dari Baekhyun –Sonsaengnim muda itu memang sangat digemari oleh beberapa siswi yeoja maupun beberapa namja.

Tao tak akan heran –Wu Yi Fan saja sampai terebut darinya, bagaimana mungkin para siswa-siswa tak berguna itu tak jatuh hati pada sepupunya.

Tao menelan steaknya dengan santai, tak menghiraukan pandangan seseorang dari seberang mejanya.

"Sstt.. Tao –ya" bisik Baekhyun –namja manis berisik itu dengan senang hati menemani Tao makan saat Istirahat kedua hari ini.

Tentu saja karena Tao lah yang membayarkan makanan keduanya.

"Hm... waeyo?"

"Lay Sonsaengnim sepertinya mencuri pandang ke arah kita"

"..."

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Ya?"

Namja manis itu melengos, "Tsk, kau benar-benar tak menyenangkan"

Tao mengernyit sedikit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Berikan responmu Huang Zi Tao ... jangan terlalu datar"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Baekhyun dalam dan memberikan senyuman manisnya "Baiklah Baekki"

BLUSH

Wajah Byun Baekhyun memerah seketika, membuat Tao semakin meningkatkan ekspresi aegyo diwajahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "A-ah ne"

Seketika wajah Tao tampak biasa, namja itu menunduk dan menikmati steaknya dalam diam.

"Hu..." Sorakan memenuhi kantin membuat keadaan semakin ramai, Tao dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sebelum ikut menonton keseruan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lay Sonsaengnim –terimalah pernyataan cintaku" mohon seorang namja yang terlihat sangat tampan bagi Tao.

Sedangkan Lay justru masih duduk dimeja makannya bersama beberapa guru yang hanya mampu menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Hah.. mereka itu terus saja menyatakan cinta pada Lay Sonsaengnim" celoteh Baekhyun

Tao meliriknya, "Apa hal ini sering terjadi?".

"Yeap, tapi Lay Sonsaengnim selalu menolak. Beberapa guru _single_ lain juga sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, kau tahu sekolah kita kan elit jadi hal seperti ini tak akan membuat kita dihukum"

Tao mengangguk mengerti, diotaknya terekam sesuatu yang akan sangat menyenangkan nanti baginya.

"Hey Baekki, apa pernah ada siswa yang menyatakan cinta pada Mr. Wu?"

"Maksudmu Kris? Tidak, hampir seluruh sekolah adalah penggemarnya. Hanya saja mereka terlalu takut mendekati Kris –pesonanya terlalu menyilaukan hehehe... Lagian Kris dan Lay sonsaengnim sering digosipkan pacaran"

Huang Zi Tao mengambil jus jeruk dan sedikit menyeruputnya, "Bagaimana jika ada yang menyatakan cinta pada Mr. Wu?"

Byun Baekhyun tertawa, " Tidak akan ada yang berani, Kris terlalu sempurna –lagi pula Dia bukan namja yang bisa kita impikan" lanjutnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kris?"

"Ya, kau memawa mobilmu sendiri Lay? Kembalilah ke apartemen kita duluan, aku harus bertemu Direktur Kim siang ini"

"Oh baiklah"

Keduanya hanya saling bertatapan sebentar dan Lay lebih memilih keluar ruangan Kris, Lay menghela napasnya yang terasa berat –Kris terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya.

Lay masuk kedalam Lift dengan tenang, padahal namja manis itu sengaja menunggu kerumunan sekolah sudah sepi agar dapat berjalan bebas dengan Kris –sayang sekali namja itu tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Lay tahu Kris menomor satukan dirinya dalam beberapa hal, hanya saja pekerjaan namja itu pun penting. Lay tak mau memaksa dan dianggap merepotkan oleh namja yang sudah berstatus suamiya itu.

Hari ini terasa berat setelah Lay yakin bahwa siswa baru Huang Zi Tao itu benar-benar berada di Sekolah yang sama dengannya –hanya saja Lay bersyukur bahwa _dia_ bukanlah Huang Zi Tao yang itu.

Tapi siapa tahu?

Rambut hitamnya walaupun terlihat tertutup saat Lay memperhatikannya akan tetapi fisiknya benar-benar sekali mirip dengan dia –untunglah sifatnya berkebalikan. Lay merasakannya aura siswanya itu terasa berbeda, seakan terlalu menekannya dan membuat Lay ketakutan.

_Dia_ itu lembut, sosok lemah yang akan menunjukan senyumnya yang sempurna.

Dan faktanya _Dia_ sudah tidak ada di dunia.

Lay takut. Lay takut Kris akan menjauh darinya –Huang Zi Tao terlahir kembali? Namja manis itu berharap Kris tak akan meninggalkannya.

Bukankah Kris yang mengejarnya dulu? Kris yang tergila-gila padanya dan meninggalkan _Dia_ demi Zhang Yi Xing? Tenanglah Lay.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Selamat siang Mr. Wu, saya adalah manajer cabang baru di Hotel ini –Lee Jae In" seorang yeoja muda dan manis menjabat tangan Kris.

Sayangnya Kris terlalu angkuh untuk menjawabnya –hanya sang sekretaris Kang yang hanya berdiri disamping Kris dan tersenyum meminta maaf, oh semuanya sudah mengenal bagaimana tingkah pewaris Wu itu.

"Silahkan, kita keruangan Direktur Mr. Wu –ada beberapa berkas yang harus Direktur diskusikan dengan anda"

Ketiga orang itu berjalan, menaiki Lift dengan tenang.

"TUNGGU" teriakan dari arah lobby membuat Sekretaris Kang menekan tombol lift, menunggu seseorang yang segera bergabung bersama ketiga orang itu.

Tao mengedipkan sebelah matanya begitu melihat pandangan Kris kearahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi Mr. Wu"

Tubuh langsing itu bersandar dengan santai di dinding Lift, Namja itu terlihat sangat manis siang ini. Huang Zi Tao bahkan hanya memakai kemeja hitam yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya dengan dua permukaan kacing yang sengaja dilepas.

Kacamatanya pun tak digunakan, bahkan rambutnya lebih ditata rapi dan menawan.

Eye Liner tipis mempercantik ketajaman matanya.

Sesekali Huang Zi Tao memperhatikan jam tangannya, dan menggumam rendah. Bertingkah tak peduli pada sosok yang disapanya tadi, Oh! Tao merasakan bulu badannya meremang –Kris masih menatapnya.

Lantai 7 , Ting!

Lift terbuka, Huang Zi Tao segera melangkah dan berbalik melampirkan senyum manisnya kearah Kris.

"Bye" bisiknya pelan, tapi Kris dapat dengan jelas membaca gerakan _cat lips_ Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

* * *

.

.

2313 ROOM

Teett... Teett...

Tao mencoba sabar menekan tombol Bel salah satu kamar hotel itu, namja itu tampak kesal karena sudah lima menit dan sama sekali tak ada yang membukanya.

KLEK

"Masuklah Zi Tao" sapaan hangat itu membuat Tao merubah wajah masamnya.

"Annyeong, Hyung" dengan itu Tao melangkahkan kakinya, masuk kedalam kamar orang itu.

Namja itu tersenyum malaikat, dan mempersilahkan Huang Zi Tao menduduki salah satu kursi dengan meja terdapat beberapa snack yang telah disediakan.

"Aku harus kembali, ada pertemuan rapat dengan salah satu rekan Kerjaku" namja tampan itu segera mengambil tasnya dan memakai Jas kantornya –terlihat Menawan dan Professional.

Tao terkekeh, "Terima kasih sudah membooking salah satu kamar hotelmu secara gratis Hyung"

"Tak masalah Tao –ya, Sehun menitipkanmu padaku" jawabnya.

'Oh Sehun, aku mencintainya'

Huang Zi Tao menampilkan seringaian tanpa dosa dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya, sesuai dugaannya –Kris datang tepat waktu. Tao tak sia-sia merepotkan salah satu sahabat _Tunangan_nya itu.

"Aku pergi" pamit Suho

Tao melambaikan tangannya saja, namja itu cukup malas untuk bangun lagi.

"Hyung ..."

"Ya Tao?"

_'Titip salamku untuk Kris' -  
_

"Jangan lama" lanjutnya

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pukul tiga sore, Tao masih memejamkan matanya.

Ting! Tong!

Bel kamar itu berbunyi, membuat iris obsidiannya terbuka. Huang Zi Tao yang tak sepenuhnya tidur segera dengan semangatnya membuka pintu kamarnya, setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya lebih rapi dan tak tampak kusut.

KLEK.

"Aku pikir pertemuan kalian masih cukup lama hyung" ucapnya pada Suho yang berdiri kini didepannya.

Namja yang memang sudah berusia hampir 24 tahun itu mengangkat bahunya, "Partnerku cukup menyenangkan, perjanjiannya sudah terpenuhi".

"Oh"

Tao dengan senyum manisnya segera keluar kamar dan menggandeng Suho yang tak tampak risih, setelahnya keduanya berjalan menuju Lift ke lantai dasar.

"Kau bisa menungguku di apartemen Tao, kenapa harus sampai kesini?"

Tao mencibir "Dasar pelit, bukankah tak masalah jika aku menginap disalah satu kamarmu"

Suho yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon terkekeh, "Tidak, tentu saja hal kecil itu tak bermasalah untukku. Tapi yang kau maksud menginap itu hanya sejam, cantik"

"Ya .. Ya .. aku hanya ingin melihat langsung bagaimana suasana salah satu kamar hotel milikmu"

Suho tak tahan untuk kembali menertawakan ucapan Tao yang memang sembarangan jawab, alasan konyol. Suho tahu Huang Zi Tao hanya ingin menunjukan dirinya pada Kris.

Orang yang menjadi rekan kerjanya beberapa jam lalu.

Tao kembali memutar bola matanya asal, "Kita pakai mobilku hyung? Kita masih harus pergi membeli karangan bunga, bagaimanapun ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku".

Suho menghentikan tawanya dan memandang serius.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Sehun?"

Tao menggeleng, "Dia tak akan marah padaku"

"Sehun sejak lama ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengannya, hanya saja anak dingin itu takut kau akan menolak"

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum tipis, "Sehun terlalu menjaga perasaanku hyung, itu sudah lama berlalu. Sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah berterima kasih kepada Jonghyun hyung, aku tahu ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang membuatku dapat mengobati perasaanku yang sebenarnya"

"Terima kasih Tao, terima kasih karena kau memaafkan Jonghyun"

"Sudahlah hyung, Jonghyun hyung tak bersalah dalam hal ini"

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, keduanya berjalan cepat masih dengan gandengan Tao di lengan Suho. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan beberapa staff yang mengenal pewaris dari Kim Corp. mereka berjalan dengan seorang Namja manis.

Setelah singgah di sebuah toko dan mengambil sebuah buket bunga yang cukup besar, Keduanya kembali masuk kedalam Chevrolet putih milik Tao yang sekarang dikemudikan oleh Suho.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil mewah itu memasuki sebuah daerah pemakaman yang cukup senggang.

Beberapa menit berjalan dalam keheningan, keduanya berhenti pada sebuah gundukan tanah yang terlihat rapi dan sangat terjaga.

"Apa kabarmu Jonghyun hyung, ini mungkin pertemuan pertama kita tapi Sehun sudah beberapa kali bercerita tentangmu padaku. Aku tahu aku tak pantas berterima kasih, terdengar tak sopan mungkin. Tapi terima kasih, berkatmu aku kembali dapat menata kehidupanku yang sebenarnya"

Suho diam.

Tao menitikan air matanya, "Terima kasih karenamu aku dapat bertemu Sehun, adikmu".

R.I.P Oh Jonghyun

12 xx 1989 - 13 xx 20xx

Kim Joonmyeon memegang bahu Huang Zi Tao, memberikan saluran hangat seakan sahabatnya Oh Jonghyun dapat mengerti semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku pun harus berterima kasih padamu, Tao. Terima kasih karena memaafkan Jonghyun, sahabatku itu mungkin akan sependapat denganku juga".

.

.

* * *

.

.

Begitu pulang mengunjungi makam Kakak Sehun, Huang Zi Tao memasuki apartemennya yang tampak sepi.

Matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan bingkai foto besar yang terdapat pada ruang utamanya yang elegan, potongan wajah dua manusia yang tampak sempurna dan indah saling melengkapi.

Tao mendekat, "Oh Sehun, aku merindukanmu."

Namja manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya, baru beberapa hari di Seoul kehidupannya terasa membosankan,

"Hanya tiga bulan Oh Zi Tao, kau kuizinkan berpisah selama tiga bulan dariku. Terserah apapun yang akan kau lakukan untuk Wu Yi Fan ataupun Zhang Yi Xing, aku memberimu kebebasan penuh. Hingga saatnya permainanmu selesai, aku akan menjemputmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Tao tahu segala yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan, begitupun apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun. Egois, sayangnya sikap itulah yang dimiliki Tao sekarang. Huang Zi Tao terlalu egois untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai dua namja itu... Wu Yi Fan dan Oh Sehun.

Dua namja yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat hatinya condong kearah Oh Sehun, karena namja itu sama egois dan lebih EGOIS dari pada seorang Huang Zi Tao sendiri. Sehun menginginkannya lebih dari apapun, hanya Oh Sehunlah yang akan mengikatnya sempurna.

Oh Sehun memberikan sebuah masa depan yang lebih baik, tak pernah sedetikpun Sehun tak memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

Ini lebih baik, takdir yang mereka buat. Oh Sehun dan Huang Zi Tao akan bersama selamanya, tak akan kembali memandang kearah masa lalu Tao yang cekam.

Semuanya telah dimulai, sejarah kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang baru.

Pengorbanan Tao untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, sekalipun akan banyak pihak yang dia sakiti... Ini keputusan yang telah Tao ambil sejak dirinya membuka mata kembali... terlahir kembali.

Mengorbankan kasih sayang orang tuanya, sahabatnya Luhan, dan semua orang yang menyayanginya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jika bukan karena paksaan Lay, jangan harap Kris akan menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi sebuah Supermarket 24 jam yang banyak tersebar di penjuru kota Seoul.

Penampilan Kris yang berkelas dan mewah, tatapan elangnya dan gaya berjalannya yang sangatlah elegan menjadi perbedaan yang sangat mencolok diantara pembeli lainnya.

Tak sedikit yang terang-terangan mengagumi keelokan pesona Wu Yi Fan, membuat namja itu menampilkan sikap _stoic _dan menamengi dirinya dengan pandangan tajam dan wajah tak bersahabat berharap orang-orang -coret- pengagumnya berani untuk terlalu mendekatinya.

Sudah lima belas menit Kris berjalan mondar-mandir. Ya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam.

Kris seharusnya telah pulang ke Rumahnya dan Lay beberapa jam yang lalu akan tetapi ada beberapa pekerjaannya yang harus diselesaikan di Kantor resmi Wu Corp. di Korea.

Tapi, sudah dua hari belakangan ini pikirannya selalu tak fokus. Kehadiran sosok manis dan terkesan innocent membuat Wu Yi Fan merasakan hal yang sangat mengganggunya, namja itu tak pernah lepas dari pandangan matanya.

Entah sejak kapan namja itu terus berada disaat yang _sangat kebetulan_ menurutnya,

DEG.

'SHIT' Kris tak tahu apakah kebetulan kembali terjadi saat ini, sayangnya pemandangan beberapa langkah dihadapannya cukup membuat Kris sadar bahwa matanya tak salah melihat.

Sosok namja manis yang lebih terlihat mencolok dimatanya sanggup membuat Kris menahan langkahnya tertahan.

" -Zi Tao" serunya.

Huang Zi Tao dengan pakaian yang terlihat kasual dan biasa saja walaupun menurut Kris ataupun pengunjung sekitar namja itu sangatlah Manis dan menggemaskan.

Kris melanjutkan jalannya, dengan mendorong troli yang berisikan daftar pesanan belanjaan Lay.

Namja tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian bisnis resminya kecuali jas kerja dan tas yang sengaja ditinggalkan di mobil itu mengambil langkah yang berbeda, ekor matanya menajam saat seorang yeoja yang tampak berusia remaja 15 tahunan mendekati Huang Zi Tao.

Kris bukan tak paham dengan pemandangan itu, jelas saja penampilan dan aura namja itu pastipun ikut menjadi _view point_ penting kenapa ada saja yang mendekati sosok Tao. Hanya saja, Kris merasakan dirinya justru merasa tak suka.

Namja itu, Huang Zi Tao setelah observasi Kris dalam jangka waktu pendek mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Huang Zi Tao seorang pelajar berusia 18 Tahun itu selalu tampak menutup dirinya di Sekolah.

Bagaimana cara dan sikap Huang Zi Tao 18 tahun itu berbeda dengan _-Zi Tao_nya.

Bayangan -Zi Tao yang dulu selalu muncul saat bersamaan dengan munculnya namja itu, kadang Kris berpikir bahwa Tao dan -Zi Tao adalah orang yang sama. Sayangnya kenyataannya berkata lain, dan Kris adalah namja yang berpegang kuat pada kenyataan yang ada.

Bagimanapun juga, dengan ada atau tidak adanya -Zi Tao adalah hal yang tak akan penting bukan? Bukankah dengan kepergian -Zi Tao segalanya menjadi lebih muda, dia.. Wu Yi Fan dan Zhang Yi Xing lebih leluasa mengikrarkan perasaan mereka.

Karena Kris lah yang pergi darinya.. pergi dari -Zi Tao.

Sayangnya rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar, Kris terlalu penasaran dengan sosok itu. Merasa ada yang mengganjal Kris justru mengarahkan troli belanjaannya kearah yang sama dimana Tao berada dan tampaknya cukup ramah berbicara dengan yeoja tadi.

"Apa hm.. Oppa mempunyai Yeojachingu?" pertanyaan yeoja itu cukup lirih, -terdengar oleh Kris.

Membuat Kris mengangkat sebelah keningnya, tak percaya bahwa yeoja itu berani sekali. Dari pengamatannya sang Wu itu cukup yakin bahwa Tao dan yeoja itu tak saling kenal.

Huang Zi Tao menampakkan wajah sedikit aneh, "Eh.. itu aku tidak mempunyai pacar" jawabnya.

Tao hanya memamerkan senyuman simpulnya.

Yeoja itu tampak sangat senang, baru saja sang yeoja akan menanyakan sesuatu lagi wajahnya segera memerah dan salah tingkah saat pandangan bertubrukan dengan iris gelap dan intimidasi seorang Wu yang berjalan dari belakang arah Huang Zi Tao.

Mungkin menyadari bahwa Kris lebih tampan, gejolak dan hormon seorang remaja yang mempunyai darah _fangirl_ memang sangat membahayakan. Setiap ada sosok yang lebih tampan dan menawan mereka pasti akan segera memfavoritkan pujaannya.

Tao yang merasa tak ada anggapan mengangkat bahunya cuek, tadi kota Seoul diguyur hujan cukup kuat saat dirinya tiba di Supermarket oleh karena itu Tao segera berlalu dari sang yeoja dan berjalan mencari payung saja sebagai belanjaan terakhirnya.

Memang lokasi Supermarket hanya beberapa menit dari Gedung apartemen membuat Tao nekat berjalan kaki tadi, ya siapa sangka malah turun hujan.

Baru beberapa langkah, Tao tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

'Kris ge' batinnya.

Tao sama sekali tak membalikkan tubuhnya, dan hanya berdiri memejamkan matanya erat. Oh Tuhan.. Tao yang terlalu peka atau karena aroma tubuh khas namja dibelakangnya ini adalah orang yang sama dipikirannya saat ini.

Mungkin akan aneh terdengar, tapi percayalah sejak dulu tubuh Huang Zi Tao terlalu peka dengan keberadaan Wu Yi Fan disekitarnya.

Bagaimana jika orang yang memegangnya bukan Kris? Dia cukup bertingkah biasa saja bukan?

Sial, Kris terlalu memenuhi otaknya.

_Ugh_~... Huang Zi Tao lebih suka bertemu dengan sengaja atau dia lebih dulu mengetahui keberadaan sang Wu itu, daripada sebuah kebetulan asli yang selalu saja membuat jantungnya berdebar tak sehat.

Membuatnya paranoid berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

Author lagi denger lagunya Shannon - Remember You ft. Joongkok... Ehem... terus mood buat ngetik chapie FF ini muncul deh! *curhat*

Yoo... Readers, Chapter ini eotte?! Mianhae jika terdapat typo(s)

**Mind to Review ?!** Ehem... buat motivator nulis next chap *deepbow.

* * *

Gomawo buat Reviewer dua chap kemarin... Gomawo juga buat yang udah Fave dan ngeFoll FF ini T.T

Maafkan saya sebagai TaoRis or KT Shipper disini tapi justru ehemm... malah... ehem... buat FF yang bikin hubungan best couple in the world ini malah jadi _asdfghjkl_ gini T.T

Hiks :")

_Anw_, Oh Jonghyun sosok kakak Oh Sehun adalah orang yang menabrak Huang Zi Tao. Penyebab kecelakaan Tao yang dibahas Chap kemaren itu. Oh Jonghyun ini bukan Kim Jonghyun SHINee ya, author justru ngebayain Lee Jonghyun oppa loh.. itu tuh.. member CN Blue sekaligus anggotanya KYU Line bareng evil Kyu, Evil Changmin dan Perfect Minho. kkekeke xD

**At last, saranghae yeorubun :***


End file.
